Happy Birthday Remy
by dragongoddess13
Summary: It's Remy's birthday and Rogue has a special gift in mind for her sexy Cajun boyfriend, rated t just because of a very slight suggestivness. in other words just to be safe.


Happy Birthday, Remy

X-Men: Evolution

ROMY

* * *

She had found it, she didn't think she ever would but she had. She had found it. She was excited, nervous, anxious, but over all she was happy. Happy, it wasn't something she was used to, but it was something she had no problem getting used to. It was all because of him. Because of everything he had done for her.

She had spent her entire life in the dark, but he pulled her out. He showed her that she wasn't the only person who felt the things she did. That she was never as alone as she thought she was. He taught her how to smile again, he taught her how to love.

When Remy LeBeau first joined the X-Men, he had flirted, teased and down right annoyed her to no end. She had on more then one occasion absorbed him and left him where he dropped just to get him to leave her alone. It never lasted long though. He was if nothing else persistent.

She could never bring herself to be angry with him though, mostly because a lot of his teasing and flirting would only be for her own good. He would poke and prod until finally she couldn't take it anymore and went to the professor to start training to control her powers. Nothing about her training was easy. It was draining, both mentally and physically, but he was there for her every step of the way. She had on more then one occasion almost given up, but he was right by her side, holding her as she cried or making her laugh or even reminding her of all the good things that would come with her control.

When she finally achieved control, she knew exactly what she wanted to do to celebrate. It wasn't something she had planned, the urge just suddenly hit her. And she knew exactly who could help her.

She found him that afternoon in the gazebo. He was sitting on the rail, looking out over the ocean and completely enjoying his cigarette. She walked up behind him, seemingly unnoticed, but she knew better. She said nothing as she watched him stub out his cigarette and then turn to her.

"Congratulations, Cherie." he said, standing and walking toward her. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Will you help me celebrate?" she asked, smiling lightly.

"An' what can Remy do?" he asked genuinely clueless. Her smile widened as she stepped closer to him, pressing herself against him. With out warning, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away she said;

"Thank you. For everything." Gambit smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Anyt'ing fo' Remy fille." he replied, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled sweetly and rested her head against his chest.

They'd been dating ever since.

Now it was Gambit's birthday, something he didn't broadcast and honestly she wouldn't have found out about had she not found the card from his sister-in-law on his dresser. She didn't know why he hid it and didn't really care, but one way or another she was going to give him a great gift. A gift that would prove just how devoted she was to him.

* * *

Gambit yawned as he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out into his bedroom. He wasn't truly surprised to find Rogue stretched out on the bed, but he was surprised to see two wrapped gifts laying next to her.

"Rogue?" he questioned, drawing her attention. She looked up at him and smiled, sitting up.

"Hey sugah." she replied.

"What yo' doin' 'ere?" he asked. She smiled looking toward the two boxes.

"Ah came tah give you yah birthday presents." she explained. He looked at her surprised.

"'Ow'd yo' know?" he asked. She pointed to the dresser.

"Found yah sista's card." she answered. He smiled lightly and walked up to where she was sitting. "Why didn't yah tell meh?" she asked. Gambit sighed.

"Remy don' celebrate his birthday anymo'." he explained. "It's just another day, chere." she looked up at him sadly. He saw this and smiled, caressing her face sweetly. "Remy didn' mean t' keep it from yo', he jus' not worried 'bout his age non mo'." he explained. She was quiet for a moment, until she said.

"Then Ah guess yo' don't want yah gifts then." she teased. Remy smirked.

"Remy didn' say 'dat." he defended. "Well 'den, what yo' get moi?" he questioned a sly smirk on his face. She smiled and winked picking up the boxes. She left the smaller one on the nightstand and turned to Gambit.

"Ah'll be right back." she said, heading into the bathroom. Gambit's smirk widened as the door closed.

A few minutes later Rogue starred at her reflection in the mirror. She had dressed in the outfit that was in the box and she couldn't hold back the excited giggle that bubbled up inside her. She had found this particular gift online and could find no better way to tell Remy that she was and always would be his. With one last second to primp, Rogue opened the door and walked back out into the bedroom. She saw Gambit sitting on the bed now dressed in a baggy pair of sweatpants.

Gambit looked up at her when he heard the door open. He suddenly found himself unable to hold back the boisterous laugh that bubbled up from deep inside his chest. He stood from the bed still laughing and pulled the young woman into his arms. She found herself unable to hold back laughter as well.

"Do yah like it?" she asked finally pulling back. He looked down at her a big smiled plastered on his face.

"Remy love it, chere." he replied. He stood back and looked her over again, taking in her outfit. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top and matching black boy shorts. On the top of the tank top, just above her heart was embroidered

_Remy's Fille_

He trailed his eyes further down to the front of her boy shorts. His smile was replaced with a smirk as he read what was written there.

_Property of:_

_Remy LeBeau_

"Remy like it a lot." he continued, pulling her against him again. She smirked, shifting out of his hold and turning so her back was to him. He watched her confused until he saw the back of her boy shorts.

_Remy's Girl_

He chuckled as she turned back around. She stepped back up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned down to her and kissed her lightly. When he pulled back, something caught his eye. He looked down at the hollow of her neck to see an antique finished, chocolate brown heart with a key lock in the center. He reached up and held it between his fingers, sure he'd never seen it before.

She smiled lightly as he studied her necklace. She pulled away, confusing him and walked over to the nightstand. She picked up the box she had placed there earlier and then sat down on the bed. Gambit followed her lead and sat next to her. She handed him the box.

Gambit took the box and studied it a little. It was significantly smaller then the box she had taken into the bathroom, and if he had to guess he would say it was a jewelry box. He ripped the paper off carefully to reveal that he was correct. The box was square and covered in black velvet. He looked up at her, to see she was little nervous. He smiled lightly, looking back down at the box and opening it.

A smirk formed on his lips as he realized what she was trying to tell him. He looked up to see her watching him nervously. He leaned forward, kissing her lightly and sweetly. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." he said, as he looked back down at the antique finished chocolate brown key in the box.

"Yo' heart safe wit' moi mon amour."

* * *

A/N: Ok this one is sort of a little Valentine's thing. I know it's Gambit's birthday not Valentine's day in the story but the end was written to go both ways. Please review I'd love your opinion. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read.

-RED


End file.
